Where do we go from here?
by stan-is-tanxs
Summary: This is what happens when after Riku and Roxas fight Roxas dissapears, despreat to find xion and the others a new journey begins for number XIII
1. Why! Intro

**Introduction**

**Why?**

- Why, why do you have the keyblade?- Cried Riku, laying on the floor in front of me, the rain soaking his coat. If only I knew the answer…

- Shut up!-

I remember getting knocked back and hitting the floor, then I remember getting up and grabbing the oblivion and… well the rest is kinda blurry.


	2. Awake and Alive

Chapter 1

Awake and Alive

When I woke up I wasn't where I expected… I wasn't at The World That Never Was; I was in a house on someone's bed, and still in my coat. I tried to sit up, what a mistake.

-ow! What happened? - Then I remembered everything, Riku transformed into some big dark floating thing, he knocked me out, erm two men were talking about me and Sora, then I heard a voice a girl's voice.

"Roxas don't be sad, I came from you and Sora, I am you the same way that I am Sora." Her voice… Xion's voice!

-Xion… - I remembered everything, Xion on the floor looking up at before she … I heard footsteps from outside the room, I wiped a tear from my face as the door opened, it was still dark out and all the light were turned off, I couldn't see who it was just an outline of him, or her, he or she was tall and dressed in black, I think I dunno It was dark 'kay.

- Hey, how you feeling sleepy head? – Okay it was a he, wait I know that voice I swear I do.

-erm, better I think… erm, who are you? – yes I felt silly asking but I needed to know who saved me, just in case it's like that book by Stephen king misery, that wouldn't be good…

-As if you forgot who your best friend is, tut, tut, - then a flashback hit me.

-Axel! - I jumped of the bed and he turned on the lights and walked in the room, yes it hurt my eyes but I didn't care, he had his same big… very big red spiked hair, same piercing emerald eyes, same Axel.

-How did you? How did I? - I had to many questions to ask at once. –Xion, Riku, Sora!-

-Roxas, Roxas calm down, this is what happened; I saw yours and Riku's fight erm he beat you, he started talking to some other guy when I grabbed you opened a dark corridor and brought you here! – He said it like he deserved a medal, well I kinda guess he does deserve a "saving Roxas´s butt from Riku medal" if I had one that is.

- What about Xion and, and Sora and the Organization?-

- Roxas don't worry, look you need your sleep, I'll check on you in an hour 'kay? –

- But Axel I need to know- that was the only thing on my mind right now besides a lot of pain, Xion.

- An hour, got it memorized? – I sighed he was right, I did need sleep and pain killers actually but defiantly sleep. –

- Okay… - he smiled turned off the lights and left the room closing the door behind him. I jumped back on the bed and got ready to fall asleep. But when I closed my eyes all I could hear was Xion's voice "Roxas I need you to do me a favor" – I'm sorry… Xion. -


	3. Loosing You

Chapter 2

Loosing You

- Who are you again? It's weird I feel like I'm forgetting something really important. –

Then came the light…

-Huh? - As I woke up, the second time, my head was still hurting but not as much.

- Hello sun thanks for waking me – I had no idea what time it was eight maybe eleven? I dunno. I got out of bed, easier than before, and creped over to the door just in case Axel was sleeping. As I got half way across the room my eyes started to work properly, good job otherwise I would of walked into the door, the room was cream, pretty standard really bed, wardrobe, little side table with a white lamp on top. Outside the window was well… nothing, a field with some trees possibly a river? Meh.

I opened the door slowly hoping not to make a noise, it didn't, thank god. Outside the room was a bedroom to my left and one on the far right facing each other and in front of me was the stairs.

- Yeah he is… no I… - I could hear Axel talking, but to who?

- Well… I'll be back okay… oh and… -

-Okay see ya – it was female, okay sorry she was female, but I didn't know who…

So I started going down the stairs into a living room where Axel was sitting on the sofa watching… well… nothing, TV was turned off, weird…

- Axel? – I think I startled him.

- Huh? Oh Roxas your awake and alive, how you feeling pal? -

- Good thanks, what time is it?

- 8:30 am, I checked on you last night like I said I would but you was out like a light, so I left you sleeping. –

- Oh okay, thanks, how long you been up –

- oh not long 20 min- he looked rough and tired so I'm guessing he'd been up the whole time I was asleep and checked on me more than once… but he didn't want to admit it, aww.

-here Roxas have this. – He handed me a Dr. Pepper.

- There´s more in the fridge if you want another one. – He smiled, he was worried about me I could tell but he was acting strong for me.

- Okay thanks… hey, Axel?-

- Yeah-

- Who was that before? I heard someone a girl… - I had my fingers crossed behind my back hoping he would say…

- Yeah Amy a friend well roommate turned friend – what did he mean by roommate? And her name was Amy…

- She lives here as well-

-Oh… okay- a pulled of a fake smile, don´t know if he thought it was real though

- What´s up? There's something bothering you. – He didn't.

- Huh? No nothing. – I lied as I sat next to him.

- Still confused? – The question made me jump, surprising how well he knew me.

- Yeah I am –

- well I'll explain in no time, Naminé found a way to get Sora's memories back without you disappearing, and basically he wiped out the organization XIII, well besides you and me of course otherwise we wouldn't be here. – Wait he didn't mention Xion, oh no…

- hey Roxas I got to go get some food, Amy is at work, so make yourself at home, I'll be back in 10 min tops 'kay? Want anything? –

- Erm yeah sure, s… -

- Sea salt ice-cream got it. – Yup he knew me to well, and he was gone.

So here I am in Axel and Amy's house thinking about Xion.

- I need to know what happened. And there happens to be a computer right there, Axel wouldn't mind if I used it, besides I'll only be 5 min-

So I started my search.


	4. Can You Hear Me Now?

Chapter 3

Can You Hear Me Now?

- Nothing couldn't find nothing- Taking another sip of my Dr. Pepper.

- Roxas? Can you open the door for me please – Axel was back… about time he's been gone 25 minutes.

- Hey Axel – I said as I let him in, he was carrying two shopping bags full up with food and… Dr. Peeper.

- Still upset then hey? – How did he know?

- Kinda – that was a lie, I was very upset.

- well take this – he handed me the sea salt ice-cream, I love him for that – and follow me – before I even asked where he was going he opened a dark corridor and we came out the other side on the clock tower in twilight town.

The sun was just setting there was a cool breeze just like it normally was.

- Ahh, brings back memories huh Roxas? –

- Yeah loads – mainly about the three of us, to many to handle at once…

- So Roxas, what seems to be the matter? - As me and him sat over the edge eating our ice-creams.

- Well – taking another bite – I … Xion… -

- Oh your worried about Xion, well don't bother, she's around – that's just what I needed to hear. She's alive and hopefully okay.

- Where is she? – I kinda shouted that, only a little bit though, nearly giving Axel a heart attack.

- Well I'm not sure; last I heard she was here in twilight town I guess she's looking for you and me. –

- You think so? –I needed to find her to make sure she was okay and to show her I was okay.

- Yeah defiantly, she's probably upset –

- Why do you think that-?

- Because of loosing you. –

- Axel I'm going to look for her!-

- wait up a sec Roxas, where are you going how are you getting back? –

- I'll meet you back here at eight okay? I'm going wherever I can – I didn't care where or how I just needed to find her.

- be careful got it memorized? –

- Yeah I do, see you soon Axel – I opened up a dark corridor and I left.

- Okay, first place. - I appeared outside the old mansion, why? Because I know Naminé and so does Xion so it's a good idea, but something was different the big lock on that was on the gate was, well not there and the gate was, well open… so I put my hood up just in case someone was inside.

- I got a bad feeling about this- but I carried on going forward I opened the front door slowly and peeped inside.

-Nothing… - same as it's always been big and broken… I walked inside and carried on towards the white room.

- I hope she's here- I took a deep breath and opened the door.

- no one 'sigh' – taking my hood off and closing the door behind me there was a note on the back of the door.

'_Roxas_

_Stay here I'll be back shortly from_

_Naminé'_

- Thank god- I started to look around the room at all the pictures when I was attacked by a flash back.

- _Your early- Axel said while coming round the corner of the clock tower._

_- No you're just late- which he actually was_

Then I was staring at the ceiling…

- day 255 'sigh'- I got up of the floor ten minutes had past I was sitting at one end of the table waiting when

-Hello, again Roxas –

-Naminé! – she hadn't changed a bit, pure blue eyes, long blond hair, same white dress, same sweet voice, she reminded me of Xion so much.

- Nice to see you again Roxas, I've been waiting. –

- It's good to see you to Naminé –

-So what do you have to ask me Roxas?-


	5. Reason not a chapter

Sorry it's been a very long time since i posted a chapter, my computer died meaning i had to dig out the original story and start re-writing it on the new computer, so there will be new chapters uploaded soon =D 


End file.
